Kenny's Christmas Wish
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Jorge - Peter - Grace - Grandma Pat - Captain Ahearn - Cortana - Shredder - Encora - Wanda - Fiji Plot Christmas time is almost here! Kat wakes up as early as 4:00 AM on a Saturday morning to practice reciting Tiger Shark facts. Grace then asks her why she is up so early and that she and Peter were trying to sleep. Kat said to her mom that she is trying to improve her intelligence on Tiger Sharks. Grace suggests that Kat should write something instead of saying something. So Kat then decides to write a mean poem about the Phoebes. Then when Grace got up a hour or so later, Kat came up to her and said that she finished her poem, and Grace and Peter wanted to hear it. It said: "Roses are red, they shot up a bar, they are the Phoebes, boom boom bam bar!" Peter said that was not a nice poem to write along with her mom. Kat then got furious and said that if she cannot write Phoebe poems or say tiger shark facts, what can she do. Then Grace had an idea and suggests that everyone could make Christmas lists. Kat said that sounded like a great idea, considering the fact that Christmas is tomorrow. Kat then goes up to Kenny's room and tells him about the lists. Kenny then sees her barge in. He seemed depressed and sad. Kat wondered why he needed to be sad on Christmas Eve. Kenny said he was sad because he may not be able to walk on his tail fins anymore. He said they could heal, but not regenerate, which made him sad. Kat then tells him not to be sad or lose hope, as maybe a unexpected scenario may rub of on him one day. Kenny tells Kat that this was all a lie and he hid himself under his blanket. Kat then tells Kenny that she was going to invite him to make a Christmas list if he felt like it. Kenny then said that sounded like fun and he accepted to do it with Kat and the others. Kenny said she forgot to tell him what Christmas was. Kat then tells Kenny "it's when a fat old man comes to your house and gives you free stuff". Then Kenny says that he hopes he gets lots of tuna, sushi, and octopus. Then Kat tells him to write it down and that he would get it when mailed to Santa Claus. Kenny asks who Santa was. Kat then tells him that he was the man who gives you the free stuff. Then in under 30 seconds Kenny finished his list. It consisted of the following: "Dear Santa, I would like to have the following things for Christmas this year~ sushi, octopus, tuna, food, food and even more food to eat! But most importantly, I want a actual tail fin and make my dream of walking again come true....... - Kenny A." This note made Kat feel really bad for Kenny, and she set the letters to Santa by the tree in Kenny's room. It was beautifully decorated by Kenny himself along with Fiji, there were beaded strings of shells and pearls, shimmering lights, and a spectacular light up sea star for the top. The overall effect was beautiful. Then Kat also tells Kenny that Jorge, Grandma Pat, and Captain Ahearn would be coming over to have dinner with the family tonight. Kenny then asked if he could invite a couple of his siblings over. Kat said that would not be a problem to her at all.